Volume 67
Volume 67 is titled "COOL FIGHT". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover background fades from dark blue to purple to white with black stripes, and the title logo is peach and tan gold. The author's name is written in yellow orange. On the front, Luffy is at the bottom. The four bodyswapped Straw Hats are on both sides of him, while the bodyswapped Smoker and Tashigi are above. To their right is Kin'emon's severed head while to their left is Monet, whose wing takes up a large portion of the left side. On the spine, Smoker (in Tashigi's body) is featured. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy grins and holds a bouquet of roses and miniature versions of the rest of the Straw Hats sit around the flowers. Author's Notes |} (Translator's note: Text on image speech bubble says "Try sprinkling some salt onto Volume 67, it'll get salty") Chapters *657. : Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin found out the other half of Punk Hazard is cold and mountainous. Meanwhile, Sanji, Franky, Chopper and Nami discovered a severed samurai's head and a room full of giant kids. *658. : Sanji, Chopper, Nami, and Franky decide to rescue the kids and fight mysterious people in hazmat suits. Zoro, Usopp, and Robin talk to Brook, who has discovered a large building, and Luffy fights some centaurs. *659. : Smoker and the Marines reach G-5, but unexpectedly confront Trafalgar Law, who is now a Shichibukai. The battle in the Biscuits Room continues, and Brook confronts the samurai's torso. *660. : Sanji's group frees the kids, but encounters Law and the Marines. However, Law prepares to fight Smoker. *661. : Luffy's group battles the centaurs in the winter half of the island. Law attacks the Marines, though he switches the hearts of Sanji's group. *662. : Luffy's group gets warm clothes from the Marines as Law defeats Smoker by removing his heart. Luffy's group then encounters Law. *663. : Law defeats Tashigi and switches her heart with Smoker's. The Straw Hat Pirates reunite as Smoker reveals that the island is inhabited by the mad scientist Caesar Clown. *664. : While the Marines try to determine the reason for the children's presence on the island, the Straw Hats examine Brownbeard and learn more about the history of Punk Hazard. Caesar Clown then uses one of the defeated centaurs as a test subject. *665. : The Straw Hats discover that the children are addicted to a drug and sedate them. Zoro, Brook, and Sanji then encounter the Yeti Cool Brothers. *666. : The Straw Hats confront the Yeti Cool Brothers as Law meets with Caesar Clown and Monet. The Yeti Cool Brothers manage to capture Nami. *667. : Luffy and Franky go after the Yeti Cool Brothers, and Law arrives and defeats them. Law then asks Luffy to form an alliance to bring down one of the Yonko. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Oda reveals that Jinbe had several names that never made the cut for his plan to turn Luffy into the hero of Fish-Man Island. *The girl from the Fish-Man Island Arc flashback in chapter 644 is confirmed to be Shyarly. *A bit of Daidalos's past is revealed. *It is confirmed that Sanji did in fact add poison and razor blades to Zoro's lunch in chapter 655, just as promised. *Smoker states that he tore off Tashigi's bra while he was in her body. *Oda explains that he decided early on in the series to stop hand-writing his characters' extra lines outside of their speech bubbles in order to make the reader "forget about his existence" as an author while reading. *The Straw Hats' bathing schedule is revealed. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 220-225. *Total number of submissions featured: 42 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Koyuki 小雪 (Fukuoka, Japan) KEY Corner "K(otoshi,) E(iga) Y(aruyo!!) Corner" (lit. "We're doing a movie this year!! segment") is located on pages 226-227. In this volume, the author, Oda Eiichiro, gives readers detailed introductions to 3 important Film Z crew members. These 3 are: *'Masayuki Sato' (AKA "Satomasa", the animation director for Film Z.) *'Yasutaka Nakata' (Composer of the opening theme for Film Z, "capsule".) *'Osamu Suzuki' (Script writer for Film Z.) The following 4 pages of the volume (pages 228-231) are occupied by Film Z promotional ads and posters. Volume Extras *Titled Coloring book segment ぬり絵コーナー, a self-colorable version of the movie poster with the Straw Hats in their Film Z outfits is provided on page 200. Trivia * On the inside back cover of this volume, pandaman can be found flying off of the back of a stretched out version of the unnamed easter egg introduced on the alternate cover of Volume 52 (who's eyes are rolled to the back of its head). On the top right corner, another unnamed easteregg can be found. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 67 Category:One Piece Volumes